


Goodnight kiss

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il dolce profumo di shampoo e balsamo carezzava gentilmente i sensi e sembrava quasi suggerire, vagamente, di passare le dita tra i capelli lisci e lucenti per saggiarne la piacevole consistenza simile a seta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight kiss

   Il dolce profumo di shampoo e balsamo carezzava gentilmente i sensi e sembrava quasi suggerire, vagamente, di passare le dita tra i capelli lisci e lucenti per saggiarne la piacevole consistenza simile a seta. Il calore della pelle nuda era piacevole ed accentuava la lieve fragranza fruttata persistente dopo un caldo bagno, mentre il lieve respiro era simile ad una timida carezza.

   Asagi prese tra le braccia Tsunehito, desideroso di sentire il contatto piacevole della sua figura sottile contro la propria, più muscolosa: il bassista dormiva profondamente, così tranquillo e diverso dalla persona di spirito che normalmente era, ed il cantante non riuscì a fare altro che scrutare l’espressione distesa e le labbra appena schiuse dell’altro, ammaliato da tanta tenerezza.

   Gli sfiorò uno zigomo liscio e scansò una ciocca di capelli rosso fuoco, chinando il capo per posare un piccolo e silenzioso bacio sulla fronte distesa di Tsunehito – si accorse solo un in secondo momento che l’altro aveva intercettato le sue labbra con le proprie, per un bacio casto e tuttavia pieno d’amore.

   “Dovresti dormire anche tu…” bisbigliò il bassista, con un filo di voce rauca.

   Annuendo, Asagi lasciò che il suo compagno si sistemasse comodamente tra le sue braccia e riprendesse serenamente a dormire; si lasciò cullare dal respiro rilassato di Tsunehito e, poco a poco, scivolò anche lui in un sonno pacifico fatto di sogni confusi.


End file.
